Sorrows of the Past and Present
by SuicidalLover
Summary: Albert/004 is having a hard time coping with cyborgization and is haunted by loss of his wife, but Françoise/003 is there for him.


Cyborg 009: 004x003 One Shot: Sorrows of the Past and Present:

004 awoke startled from a fevered sleep, his body was covered with a film of cold sweat, he was breathing heavily. In his dream was where snapshots of his dead wife Hilde, after he, Albert Heinrich had pulled her from their burning truck 60 years ago, danced in his brain. The memories of that night played back so vividly in his head. Remembering how he'd cried her name in such an animal like scream of grief, loss, rage at himself, and the guilt that it was his fault, that she was dead in his arms; on that cold, and heartless rainy night. He'd hugged her dead form so tightly, crying into her hair willing for her to wake up. The blood of his many gunshot wounds soaking into her dress. He felt his life slipping out of reach as he whispered in Hilde's unlistening ear "we'll be together soon my love" and Albert had passed out falling beside her into a puddle as his blood stained the water.

Firmly now back in the present 004 looked at the clock, 3:50 it read he sighed and got up. He needed no light to see for his creepy mechanical eyes enabled him to see in the dark; as they changed from their usual icy blue to a neon green. Albert found his usual attire draped over a chair, meticulously ironed which were completely creaseless apart from one sharp crease down each leg of his dusky brown trousers. He donned his trousers, a crisp white shirt, black turtle neck jumper and his yellow scarf. He left his room after half-heartily tidying up his quicksilver hair, and sleepily went downstairs, stopping at the kitchen to get a glass of cold water to help wake himself up.

004 walked slowly over to the balcony of Doctor Kozumi's mansion. Opening the glass doors he stepped out into the open. Albert was thankful for the cool breeze which always helped to set his mind at ease. Looking out over the silver moon-bleached sands of the beach and the deep, wombing waves of the sea; 004 could feel the pain in his heart start to be gently soothed, as if the calming ocean waves were washing his fears and woes away, and Albert sighed blissfully as the slender fingers of the night breeze stroked his ruffled hair soothingly.

Then his ice blue eyes caught a glimpse of his moonlit mechanical hand and he felt his sorrow return, even heavier than before. He held it up and 004's eyes gazed over every cold steel plate and joint of his alien hand. "Why couldn't I have just died by Hilde's side in Germany?". He felt so alone then none of the other cyborgs were as mechanical as he was, 004 then wondered if he was right to call himself a human. Almost every part of his body was mechanical, even his eyes, the mirrors of his heart were robotic and lifeless. These torturing thoughts threw Albert into an even deeper and darker pit of despair. Propping up his elbows on the rim of the balcony, Albert stared at his one mechanical right hand, and human left hand, which even had a laser blade hidden within. He then rested his head in his two different hands and wept, cries disappearing into the night air quietly.

The soft breeze carried Albert's silent and sorrowful sobs up to 003's open window. Her mind drifted subconsciously on the edge of sleep as she lay in bed. Françoise's enhanced hearing amplified Albert's crying which woke 003 from her peaceful slumber. Unsure of who was in such emotional pain she quickly dressed in a cream blouse and floral skirt. Françoise padded barefoot down the stairs as she tried to fix her untameable bed head waves of blonde hair, following the sounds of the amplified sobs she entered the living room. She saw Albert's moon bathed form hunched over and quivering, framed by the softly billowing linen curtains.

Françoise silently padded onto the balcony, standing behind and slightly to 004's right she lifted a hand to his back. Albert gasped, shocked and saw 003's face peering kindly at him, the moon reflected in her jewel green eyes. She stroked his back gently as she asked softly "What's wrong Albert?" as she saw silver tears streak down his face. Coaxed by the caring touch of the Frenchwoman's fingers, he answered "I-I can't live like this Françoise...". "What do you mean?" she questioned, "I'm a monster... I don't want to be this...thing." he sobbed holding up his machine gun hand, letting it speak for him as his throat closed up on him. "Oh Albert! You're not a monster you're a human. And very brave man." she insisted. Françoise felt like her heart was being crushed, she couldn't bare to see 004 in this much pain. "I'm more of a robot than a man." He wept and turned away. Placing her slender hand on his bionic shoulder to stop the grief filled German, he turned to face her, she noticed just how God like he looked in the moonlight which defined his face, causing his messy silver hair to shine white and brought a human light to his bionic eyes which melted her heart, as she spoke softly "you may be physically more machinery than man but you have a heart, and that is what makes you human." Another tear streamed down Albert's milk bottle white cheek "It's my fault that Hilde is dead and that I'm a cyborg... I killed her... Every woman I fall for is dead. Why couldn't I have died that night?" He whispered. Albert felt his heart twist he, he loved 003 but he couldn't stand to lose her, so he never asked her if she felt the same.

Silence passed between them as she cupped his cheek and wiped away the shining crystal tear with her thumb, she hated to see him torture himself like this. Another moment passed then Françoise lent in towards his face, and her soft lips brushed his. He responded and opened his mouth, they kissed long and passionately as Albert's hands encircled the Frenchwoman's waist. Hers left his cheek and Françoise's fingers entwined themselves his soft silver hair. She broke the kiss leaning back in his strong arms and looked deep into the German's bionic eyes "I love you Albert Heinrich." She whispered quietly into his ear. He hugged her tentatively burying his face into her pale moonlit, silken hair. "I love you too...Françoise" He confessed.

"I... I would have admitted it sooner but... I just didn't want to lose you..." Albert was choking on his words as he felt his heart tighten and his throat close up on him again as he began to sob into her messy blonde hair, he held Françoise even closer and whispered "I can't... I can't lose you too, Françoise." She rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent of cologne and gunpowder. "We're cyborgs Albert, we always pull through." She assured him. She knew that if her family saw her now the would scald her for being with a German; the invaders of her homeland. But she felt deep in her heart that Albert was different and that he deserved a chance. He did look like a stereotypical German as he was so pale and Aryan looking. But with Albert how he looked portrayed him to be the opposite of who he really was. To many he appeared cold and harsh but, she as all the other cyborgs knew that under his frightening appearance he had a big and caring heart, even if it was made of metal.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind she knew he was a conflicted, and tortured soul, it was one of the many aspects of Albert that had drawn her to the mysterious cyborg;His big heart,Calmness,Loyalty,His enchanting looks,His humanity... It was what Albert feared he's lose, he felt he'd lost it when he was first made into a cyborg, and when he lost Hilde. Françoise knew that a part of him had died along with Hilde, a part of his soul that she felt had been revived that night as she looked deep into his cool misty blue eyes, and saw a small spark of those rekindled emotions lying deep in their depths; passion, desire and love. She placed a hand at the nape of Albert's neck her searching fingers found Hilde's ring dangling from a thick gold chain around his neck. She looked at the gold band, then at Albert's pained expression, he still missed his wife. Françoise suddenly felt guilty about their kiss. "I'm sorry." she gasped.

Françoise had been denied love for so long, seeing the neediness for affection in her eyes and his own deep longing for a woman's touch; Albert raised his two different hands, his left human hand gently caressed her delicate face, his right metallic hand's fingertips softly stroked her back "Don't be sorry for caring Françoise". She purred with happiness, as her own hands traveled up to stroke his chest. A low growl escaped Albert's pale lips, but Françoise showed no remorse and pressed a kiss onto his parted lips. Their tongues playing lovingly together as their hands wondered over each other's clothed forms, her's fluttered to his sliver hair, fingers threading through his moon bleached mane. His hands drifted to her shoulders and travelled down her arms, to her dainty hands which he clasped gently between his, larger more corded hands, thumbs softly stroking her palms.

Françoise took hold of his right hand and held it between her's, feeling it's metal hinges. She spoke quietly to him "I know you believe you're a weapon Albert but think about it, your right hand may be a tool for killing but you haven't used it that way." she continued, nudging his knees with her's to prove a point "You've used the weapons implanted in your body to fight Black Ghost, and if you'd died in Germany Black Ghost would have killed so many more people." The Spy Cyborg looked deep into the glassy eyes of the Arsenal Cyborg "Don't you see that?" she finished.

"I... guess I never thought of it like that before." Albert whispered looking out to the moonlit waves. "When I was fighting my robot double I saw a copy of Professor Gilmore he told me I was a weapon first and only partially a human, I don't want to be this... Thing." He hugged her close tears soaking into the Frenchwoman's hair. "Albert...". She whispered "Don't Believe that." She could feel through their clothes that his mechanical heart was thumping furiously in his chest. She placed her hand over the source of the thumping. "Machines don't even need hearts." she smiled at him. Françoise lent her head against his. "None of us are the same but we can choose what to be now." she said looking deep into his eyes, as she kissed him lightly.

Françoise yawned and fell gently into Albert's arms, she was so tired looking after the team. Albert knew she had been up a long time looking after everyone, 003 was the mother of the group and 004 was the father. Seeing how tired she was Albert picked her up and carried her to the sofa in the living room. The German sat with her snuggled up to his chest her head resting on his shoulder. Albert wrapped a warm throw around Françoise and himself, he kissed her goodnight as he hugged her close, leaning his head against her's, the Arsenal Cyborg and Spy Cyborg fell into a peaceful sleep until dawn came.


End file.
